Of Her Own Constellation
by FictionChic
Summary: Who would have guessed that a second war just around the corner? Certainly not Fred Weasley, who's ready to enjoy his third year at Hogwarts. Not Linden Black—kept in the dark, riddled with anxiety & hope for friends—trying to make something of her first year. Things are getting dangerous. It's not going to stop the two from falling for each other. Even with the imminent implosion.
1. Anxious Forthcomings

In a tumble-down, semi-derelict cottage in Yorkshire, a man by the name of Remus Lupin, looking too old for his years, lay in a tattered bed. His pale face, wrinkled with premature lines and scars that cut across the skin, wrinkled further when he scrunched his nose. His senses were still a little irritable.

He would be able to smell the chicken and barley soup ladled into a cracked bowl from miles away, even if it wasn't being brought to him from his own kitchen. As it was, he could also hear delicate footsteps step carefully on old floorboards.

Green eyes fluttered open and he managed a weak smile when he heard the footsteps come to a stop at his door. The breathing from the other side, was tentative and hesitant.

"You can come in, Cub," he called to the door, "I won't bite…anymore."

He heard a shy giggle and the door was opened, revealing a child who was so beautiful, she could have been a Veela.

With her fair skin, striking gray eyes and long, lustrous black hair, she was the spitting image of her father. Even in her height, she resembled him as she was 5'0", a smidge taller than the average eleven year old girl.

"I made you some soup, Moony," the girl said softly, shuffling forward, "It's homemade."

"And it smells lovely," he complimented, watching her set the bowl on his bedside table as it groaned in protest.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, her hands fluttering over his bandages.

As her eyes darted all over his form, looking for an injury she had missed, he tried to reassure her and convince her to sit.

"I'm recovering," he promised, reaching up to touch her arm, "No need to fret, Cub."

"Easier said than done," she murmured, sitting down. She brought the spoon to his lips, her other hand hovering to catch any spillage, "Open up."

Remus complied. To anyone else, looking in, this might come off as quite odd. An eleven-year-old girl alone, feeding a grown man such as himself.

But it was not odd. Unfortunately, it was routine for his "niece" to help take care of him after the full moon. She would nurse him back to health until he was well enough to go about life without any assistance, then do it all over again the next month.

She was such a pure soul and had never been bothered or showed any kind of discomfort when it came to his lycanthropy, despite his constant mantra that he was volatile and dangerous.

He swallowed another bite of soup, "Homemade, hm? It must have taken awhile to make and you came earlier than I expected," he tilted his head a little, "Not that I mind your company, of course. What's going on?"

He knew he was right when she avoided his gaze. He was good at reading people, but her, in particular, he could read like a book.

"I was thinking…" she drawled, "In all of history, there has to be a witch or a wizard _somewhere_ that studied-

"Linden," he cut off gently, "Cub, we've talked about this and you know very well that Ted and Andromeda disapprove of you doing further studies from home."

Linden sighed, holding out the spoon again and he opened his mouth.

In a matter of days, the child would be off to Scotland, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school Remus, himself had attended, the school Linden's appointed guardians and sister, technically cousins had attended, the school her godparents had attended and the school her father had attended.

"You've done all your shopping," he reminded her, "Tell me your wand again?" he took another bite of soup and cleared his throat, "It seems I've appeared to have forgotten."

The corners of Linden's pink lips twitched only in the slightest. They both knew that Remus remembered what her wand was. He knew everything that she had purchased from her day at Diagon Alley. He had even made her try on her robes and brand new winter cloak.

"Spruce wood with a dragon heartstring core, 14 ¼" and rigid flexibility," Linden recited, holding out the spoon, "After I got my wand, Andromeda let me get me some ink that changes colours! She said I can't use it for school, but I can write letters with it! Wicked, huh?"

Despite the cheery end to her sentence, Remus could tell that Linden had forced it into her voice.

After he swallowed another bite, he held up his hand. He didn't want to eat too much, knowing very well that he could become nauseous if he overdid it.

"Brilliant, uncle Moony!" she grinned and placed the bowl aside, "You almost ate half, this time."

He nodded at her, "Talk to me, Cub. What's really on your mind?"

He watched Linden sigh heavily. He knew that she worried about leaving him alone, but he had reassured her over and over that before she came along, he had done all right for himself. He had promised to write her once a week if it would make her feel better.

"Everyone is going to tease me," Linden whispered, though he heard her perfectly, "I tried to talk to Andromeda about it, but then she almost started crying and I told her I didn't mean it and asked if she'd make me a sandwich for lunch."

Remus nodded slowly. Reaching out with a bandaged hand, he took her smaller one. It was soft and warm, her nails painted a soft lilac color.

"People will tease you," he admitted to her, "They may try and shun you or call you cruel names, but…" he sighed, not knowing where he was going with this, "Hogwarts…it really was my salvation and the best times of my life. Dumbledore takes great care into keeping all of his students safe and Minerva McGonagall—even of you're not sorted into her House, keep an eye out for her…she'll be keeping one out for you."

He squeezed Linden's hand. Minerva was Linden's middle name, something Professor McGonagall held near and dear to her heart.

"But what if I make friends and I end up killing them or the other students!?" Linden blurted, then her voice quieted, "What if I end up like _him_?"

Remus' eyes softened, almost horrified and using as much energy he could muster, he scooted over, patting the spot next to him.

"Come here, Cub."

He held an arm out and Linden maneuvered herself to at first sit on the bed, then climb onto it fully, lying her head on Remus' shoulder.

His heart ached for her. It was nearly impossible for her not to be aware of what her father had done and where he currently was. Sometimes, his name was still printed in the papers.

It had been nearly ten years since Sirius Black was imprisoned in Azkaban; and while no one dared to speak of him in Linden's _exact_ presence, she was basically his female carbon copy and people knew it. It sparked fear in them.

Particularly, Remus worried about her attending Hogwarts and being in direct contact with Professor Severus Snape, a man that Sirius had severely bullied as a boy. It would be made worse, if his daughter was sorted into Severus' House.

But Remus couldn't tell her that. There were a number of things he couldn't tell her. Linden was still so young and there were so many things that she was not aware of and might not be aware of for a long time.

Hopefully.

"You are your own person," he supplied, "You won't kill anyone or hurt anyone. You don't have it in you and you should never even think of such horrid things."

He felt Linden nod against him.

"D-did you think my father had it in him?"

"…No."

"…Do you think he actually did it? Do you really think he killed all of those Muggles?"

 _All of those Muggles_. Remus tensed. He had been in the north of the country on Order of the Phoenix business when he discovered what had happened. He never liked to think about it. It was one of the most traumatic events in his life.

"There was a time," he started softly, "When your dad and James, your godfather, were involved in a high speed chase with _two_ policemen!" he made his eyes wide and dramatic, "Did I tell you that one?"

She peeked up at him and shook her head eagerly. Remus always tried to tell Linden good stories of her father, usually from their youth.

"It was all in good fun, really," Remus continued, "But then, James and your father were attacked by three men on broomsticks," he paused when Linden gasped, "Sirius and James used their wands to raise the police car that had been pursuing them and their attackers _crashed_ into it."

Linden laughed, easing the worry in Remus' chest. He worried about her, just as much as she worried about him.

"Then what happened?" she asked, urging him to continue.

"They never got caught, actually," Remus finished, "Mischief managed," he winked at her.

"Do you think I'll have friends like that?" Linden asked him, "Like how you all called yourself The Marauders?"

He tightened his arm around her, "Yes, I'm sure you will," he desperately wanted that for her, "You're a lovely little girl and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend."

"You have to say that, Uncle Moony," Linden admonished with a scowl, "So, then, If everyone _does_ end up hating me, then can I come home?"

"I can't make that decision," Remus gave a forlorn sigh, "I wish I could."

He could smell tears building up in her eyes. He never thought she would be so anxious when it came to school. She had never cared about having friends nor had she ever been anxious about anything. Then again, he couldn't recall a time she had been away from home before or a time when she had been around as many people as she would be at school.

"I-

He stopped, the word getting stuck in his throat. It was not Remus' place to tell Linden the full truth. Perhaps, it wasn't even in Andromeda or Ted's place. Either way, Linden's upcoming years at Hogwarts were already proving to be difficult.

"Everyone will not hate you," he said firmly, "You will be safe there."

Briefly, he wondered if he should talk to Andromeda about getting Linden a mind healer. Alas, it was not her fault for being born into one of the largest, oldest, and wealthiest pure-blooded wizarding families in Britain

"I'm going to tell you another story," he decided, "Your father, is the only person in your entire family to be sorted into Gryffindor. Did you know that? Before him, everyone had been sorted into Slytherin. _Everyone_."

"Wow…" she breathed, "Where do you think I'll go?"

"Hmm," Remus hummed. He could see traits, from all Houses in Linden, but he didn't know which ones seemed more dominant.

"I'm not sure," he finally answered, "But either way, I'll be proud of you. I'm always proud of y-you," he yawned on the last word.

He felt Linden relax against him, "I'm going to miss you, Moony," she sighed, her breath warming his neck.

He reached up to stroke her hair, "I'm going to miss you too, Cub."

* * *

Linden pouted at her reflection, leaning so close to Dory's vanity mirror, her nose almost touched the glass.

Her guardian and cousin Andromeda Tonks, always gushed about how beautiful Linden was, if she wasn't partaking in her serious magical talent of keeping everything clean and organized.

The day Andromeda and Ted, her Muggle-born husband, had taken Linden to Diagon Alley, Andromeda had spent a good hour, running a silver-backed brush through her hair, making sure not a strand was out of place.

The tresses were long and straight, slightly bent at the ends, going all the way to her waist. Her hair was thick, shiny and the color of midnight. Her skin was fair and she had a nice facial structure.

Her eyes were shockingly gray, almost silver and Dory often joked that her eyes glowed in the dark. But they weren't the wide eyes she had seen in pictures of her father. No, they were almond-shaped, which made Linden think she had gotten that from her mother as well as the straightness of her hair.

She sighed. Both the adult lives of her real parental figures were depressing and tragic. All she knew about her mom, was that she had died in childbirth. Not even Remus or Ted or Andromeda knew her name.

"You're fogging up my mirror!"

The loud exclamation startled Linden and she jumped back, whipping her head around, shocked at the person whose voice she had heard.

Her cousin and well-appointed sister, Nymphadora Tonks, who absolutely detested her first name, stood in the doorway of their shared room, grinning like a fool.

She had her arms folded across her chest and her dark twinkling eyes were full of mischief. Surrounding her heart shaped face was her usual bubblegum pink hair and she was wearing a t-shirt that advertised their favorite band the Weird Sisters.

"Dory!" Linden cried, rushing to hug the woman.

"Wotcher, Lin," Dory greeted happily, "How's my favorite witch doing?"

"Brilliant, now that you're here!" Linden pulled back, "I thought you were away at training?"

Dory or "Tonks" as she preferred to be called by others, was eighteen and in training to become an Auror, being mentored by Alistor Moody.

"I am," Dory insisted. She walked further into the room, to sit on her bed, "But I couldn't bloody well miss you being sent off to Hogwarts, could I?"

Linden took a seat next to Dory, beaming, "So, you'll be there? Really?"

"Really, really," Dory nodded, "That's what I said."

Linden let out all her breath in a dramatic flourish, flopping down onto her back.

"Thank Merlin!" she moaned, "I'm going completely mad over here."

"Why's that?" there was a frown, clear in Dory's voice and then she perked up, "I hope you are sorted into Hufflepuff! That was my House, you know!"

"I know…"

"And maybe you'll be a prefect in your fifth year! You have the _certain necessary qualities_ that apparently I didn't posses. I was sort of a cock up. Hopefully, your good qualities stick."

"Hopefully…"

"Brilliant!" Dory continued, not seeming to notice Linden's sour mood, "Did you know, that in your third year, you're required to take extra classes? There's Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," Linden hummed to show that she was still listening, "There's a bunch more, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Mum's in shambles, acting like a complete nutter. What's this I hear about you trying to do home studies?"

Linden nodded and closed her eyes, "I'm completely gutted. I don't want to leave Remus."

"Lin, you do know he's gotten along just fine in his lifetime, don't you?" Dory asked her, "You've only been alive eleven years and you didn't start taking care of him until you were seven."

Linden sighed. She couldn't argue with that, "I guess…"

She left it at that. There was no point in talking to Dory about anything else that was weighing heavily on her mind. She had already spoken to Remus about it and talking about their family was always awkward, considering Andromeda, Dory's mother had been disowned and literally burned off the family tree for marrying Ted.

So, they never talked about it.

"You'll—Do—Fine!" Dory punctuated this sentence, with a light slap to Linden's thigh, "The feast is quite lovely and has every type of pudding you can imagine! I know how much you love pumpkin things and you know, if any tosspot gives you a hard time, tell them your sister is-

"Is _what_ exactly?"

Linden sat up quickly, ignoring the headrush as she tried to level a steady gaze at her cousin, Andromeda. She was a tall woman with long, soft light brown hair, thin lips, wide, kind eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw.

"Is completely supportive and loves you very, very much," Dory supplied with a grin.

Obviously, by the look on Andromeda's face, she didn't believe her daughter one bit, but she let it slide, her eyes shifting over to Linden who offered a small smile.

"How are you doing, dear?" she asked, "How's Remus?"

"He's all right," Linden said, "He ate well enough, I think."

Her cousin nodded, satisfied, "Lovely. You look a bit knackered," her head tilted, "Are you sure you're all right, dear?"

Feeling Dory's eyes on her, Linden nodded quickly. Her older cousin always turned teary-eyed and stoic whenever she mentioned her dad. Which had only been once.

"Well, then," Andromeda smiled, "It's not everyday my two girls are together, is it?"

"It's not!" Dory agreed enthusiastically.

"Well, what's going on in here?"

Linden noticed, that when Dory spotted her father, she seemed to brighten up more than she already was, the pink of her hair becoming brighter.

Ted Tonks was a fair-haired, big-bellied man, with a mellow and pleasant voice. He was smiling warmly as he squeezed himself into the door, to put an arm around Andromeda's shoulders.

"Just a chat," Andromeda said, "Linden looks all right, doesn't she?"

"All right," Ted confirmed when Linden's cheeks flamed, "Packed up your trunk for you. Everything's all set in the sitting room!"

"Lovely," Linden said. She smiled again, but knew it didn't reach her eyes, "Thank you."

Ted must have noticed, "Dora, give mum a moment with your sister, yeah?"

The pink-haired witch rolled her eyes dramatically, but got up, tripping on her way to her father's outstretched arm.

Alone with her older cousin, Linden scooted over, allowing Andromeda to take a seat next to her.

"Are you honestly dreading going to Hogwarts?" Andromeda sounded devastated when she asked.

"No," Linden shook her head, "I'm only a bit nervous, that's all," she looked at her, "Weren't you?"

"Oh, yes," Andromeda nodded thoughtfully, "Quite. I had never been away from home before, but I got used to it rather quickly. Charms class was my favorite."

"I'm rather looking forward to Astronomy," Linden supplied, "And Dory was telling me about extra classes during the third year. I think I'd quite fancy Study of Ancient Runes. Muggle Studies seems interesting."

"Oh!" Andromeda breathed, touching Linden's arm, "You know who you should try and befriend?" Linden didn't know, but figured her cousin would tell her anyway, "The Weasleys! Their father, Arthur Weasley works for the Ministry at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and absolutely _adores_ Muggle things! They're not hard to miss, the lot of them. All ginger-haired with blue eyes and the cutest freckles."

Andromeda seemed so happy with the thought of Linden having a friend (besides Remus), that Linden nodded. She knew of the Weasleys. They were a large pure-blood family and knew hers well, though Linden had never met any of them. They were the biggest bunch of "blood traitors".

She looked up when Andromeda squeezed her shoulder, who had noticed the solemn look on her face.

"Don't fret, now," Andromeda said gently, "It'll all go brilliantly, you'll see."

"Did you like your House?" Linden asked, "What if I'm placed in a bad house or the one that's not the best? Oh, well, I guess it doesn't matter," she corrected herself, "Never mind."

' _I'm probably off the family tree_ , _anyway_ ,' Linden added inside her head.

"Darling," Andromeda tsked and Linden closed her eyes when she stroked her hair, "What has gotten into you, lately? Is there something we need to talk about?"

"I was only curious," Linden defended, opening her eyes, "But it's nothing…honestly."

She bit her lip, moving her eyes away from Andromeda's gaze. She actually didn't know much about her family tree. Only what Dory told her or what she had overheard from Ted and Andromeda during their many, many late night conversations. It was how she had found out about the Black family tree, though she had never seen it and had no idea if it was written down or in some kind of special book…

They wouldn't admit it, but like her, they were terribly anxious about her starting at Hogwarts.

She had asked Remus about it, but he hadn't been much help. She was still too young, he had said. A little Cub, he had continued, using his term of endearment she loved so much. There were things she wasn't ready to learn about, see or face.

She had been a little stubborn about it, but ultimately knew that Remus was right. He usually was and she trusted him more than anything.

"Whatever House you are in, does not determine your worth," Andromeda told her, "You could be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. You could be so special, they might have to make up a whole new House just for you," Linden chuckled, "Even then, I'll still be proud of you. Because I know that no matter what, you'll do your best and be brilliant."

"I will," Linden confirmed, with an air of confidence, "Can I wear my new dress, tomorrow, when we go to the platform?"

"Of course," Andromeda kissed the top of her head, "Will Remus be coming with us?"

Linden's face fell. She wished, "No, he's still not well, but he said he would write me and send me loads of owls!"

"No howlers, I hope?" Andromeda joked.

"No!" Linden gasped, "He would never get so cross with me," if he ever did, she was sure she would die.

"That's good to hear," Andromeda murmured "Come, dear," she beckoned, "A little bit of pudding wouldn't hurt before dinner, now would it?"

Linden's dark eyebrows flicked up at the thought and she gasped. She _knew_ she had smelled something delicious earlier!

She shook her head in answer to the earlier question and jumped up from the spot she had occupied on Dory's bed.

As a child, desert and anything sweet took the utmost importance in Linden's mind, all worries and thoughts about Hogwarts taking a rest on the back burner.

"Dad made Manchester tarts!" Dory announced happily when Linden sped into the room.

"Yum!" Linden beamed, spotting the tarts on the stove, "Pass me a fork please!"

* * *

It was nighttime, the only light coming from Andromeda's lit wand, casting a faint blue glow in the sitting room.

Andromeda sighed, moving to brush a curl from her face, her hand returned to rest on her teacup.

Linden was such a good girl. Overall, she was a happy child. She enjoyed Ted's stories about his Muggle family and watching Andromeda cook or bake with her wand. As a smaller child, she had laughed delightfully when Andromeda had levitated marshmallows or chocolate chips into her awaiting mouth.

A fond smile graced Andromeda's face at the memory. Linden was still a very happy child, she thought. The black-haired girl spent most of her time either in the garden or with Remus and speaking of whom, if Andromeda was honest with herself, she was glad to get Linden away from him once she went to Hogwarts.

Not because Remus was a werewolf or she thought the man was odd. Her only concern was Linden. An eleven-year-old's only friend, should not be a grown man. It simply was not appropriate.

Linden should have been out with other kids her age, playing Ghouls and Goblins or fashioning fake wands out of sticks or playing hide and seek at colorful birthday parties.

Linden didn't have that, but she was vastly unbothered by that fact.

Still, Andromeda didn't give up. When Linden wasn't being home schooled, as wizarding children often were before Hogwarts, Andromeda would take her to the park or too the zoo to interact with the Muggle children.

It had worked, for the most part, but whenever a playdate had been scheduled, Linden always begged to cancel and Andromeda wasn't one to say no to her. Maybe she should have.

"Love?"

Andromeda turned her head, coming face-to-face with her husband's lit wand. He had come into the sitting room, rubbing his eye with his fist.

"What're you doing up?" he asked her, "Gave me a fright, you did when I found the bed empty."

"I'm sorry, dear," Andromeda placed her cup down, "I couldn't sleep and I thought I'd fix up Linden's trunk for her…put in some pictures and things so that she doesn't get homesick."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Ted went to stand beside her, "Think she's feeling a bit better," he cleared his throat, "Dora asked me—she thinks we should adopt Linden."

Andromeda sighed and when she heard Ted's disgruntled noise, she was quick to glare at him.

"It's not that I don't want to!" she hastened to say, "I think it would be lovely, but you know very well how she feels about her real parents. I wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea that we're trying to take her away or take her name."

Secretly, Andromeda had always wished Linden would call her 'Mum'. Linden had come into her and Ted's care when she was only one year of age. They had raised her as though were their own daughter and that's usually how they referred to her.

Sure, they could have said cousin, but she was so much more than that. There were personality traits, quirks and habits Linden had picked up from them. Linden especially, admired and took after her older sister Nymphadora.

"She ties her name to…" she took a deep breath, getting choked up, "S-Sirius and it makes her feel better," she shrugged, not knowing what else to do, "Just…let her be, for now. It's not the right time to talk to her about such things. She's anxious enough as it is."

"Come to bed," Ted beckoned tiredly, "It's late."

"Let me check on the girls first," she murmured, standing and swiftly leaving the room.

She put out her wand as to not disturb her children and walked down the short hallway, into the bedroom, peeking in through the cracked door. She could hear Nymphadora's soft snores and had to open the door a bit wider in order to see Linden.

In the dark, Andromeda could see her chest rising up and down as she slept soundly, her hair piled into a loose bun atop her head. Some of her hair had come out, making her look tousled in her sleep.

She turned her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she nodded at her husband, letting him lead her back to the bed they shared, the door clicking shut behind them.

Ted put out his wand, their room dark once more.

Andromeda stared up at the darkened ceiling. Only hours ago, had her ceiling been lit up in a dull green color.

When Linden was four, for Christmas she had received a package of glow in the dark stars from Emilia, Ted's mother.

Andromeda had stuck them up all over her and Ted's ceiling, offering comfort on the nights Linden was too scared to sleep in her own bed.

Andromeda hadn't really understood the point. She thought the plastic had been rubbish and could have made better stars for Linden with her wand, but her youngest had been completely adamant that she wanted the plastic ones and watched as they were placed all over the ceiling with a simple sticking charm.

Even now as Linden grew older, Andromeda hadn't had the heart to take them down or toss them and had instead, plastered them to the inside of Linden's new school trunk.

She glanced over, snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a loud snore, coming from Ted.

She turned on her side to face him and snuggled closer, smiling when Ted's arm came to drape around and pull her close.

"'t'll be okay 'Dromeda," he promised her, voice slurred with sleep, "She's a 'ery brave girl."

"That she is," Andromeda agreed. Her husband was barely awake and she let her voice trail off.

' _Not too brave I hope_ ,' she finished her sentence in her head, not daring to speak the words aloud.

It's not that she didn't want her daughter to be in Gryffindor House. As she had told Linden, she wouldn't care what House she was in as long as she did her best and was happy.

But how ironic would it be for Linden to be in that House? Afterall, Sirius, was still the only member of their very estranged family who had been in Gryffindor, the full enemy of Slytherin and look where it had landed him.

It would simply be easier for Linden to be placed in Slytherin. Anything to keep her daughter from following in her biological father's footsteps. In Andromeda's opinion, Linden was already showing signs of mental distress and Sirius, Andromeda knew, had become increasingly paranoid during the war until he finally cracked.

The face of her favorite cousin, laughing manically in his mugshot with wild eyes, haunted Andromeda everyday of her life.

Some nights, the face warped in her nightmares and it was Linden laughing, covered in blood from evidence that had yet to be siphoned off.

She shuddered and pressed herself closer to Ted, being soothed by the feel of his even breath ruffling her hair.

Only one more day and the house would be empty again. Linden at Hogwarts and Nymphadora back at her Auror training. She'd have to clean up their room when they left, make it nice and tidy for when they came home for the holidays.

Ahh, the holidays. Such a peaceful, warm and lovely time for her small family. Baking, singing, decorating and laughter. The holidays were something they all enjoyed and each year it brought them closer together.

And by then, both her daughters would have their own stories to share of their time away from home.

She was comforted by this thought of the near future and drifted off to sleep, ready for the day to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Suuuuuurprissseee! I'm back! I used to write for the Harry Potter fandom, then stopped and switched to the Twilight fandom, but I've decided to leave that as the series is way too problematic and I am pleased to announce that I'm writing for this fandom once more!**

 **Thanks to my Beta Reader, Sabrina06 for editing this, being so patient through all of this and putting up with me. She's the real MVP!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and there's many more to come. Don't forget to review!**

 **~ FictionChic**


	2. The Home Called Hogwarts

"Darling, it really is best if you run straight for it. We can all go together, hmm?"

"I suppose…" Linden drawled nervously.

Andromeda's words did little to comfort her. It was the first of September and she and her cousins had all gotten up at the crack of dawn to enjoy one last breakfast together before heading off to King's Cross Station.

The whole way, while Dory snored on Linden's shoulder, Andromeda had tearfully gone on and on about how proud she and Ted were of Linden. Everything was going to be okay and she would make a ton of friends that would end up being some of her best mates and the best years of her life.

She hadn't known how to properly respond to that.

Now, she looked up, biting her lip at Ted when his larger hands curled around her own. Dory had grabbed the trolley handle on her left side and Andromeda, her right. Underneath Ted's hands, she could feel hers shaking. The train left at 11:00AM and it was already 10:45AM.

She had been through the platform before whenever it was Dory's turn to go to Hogwarts for the year, but this was different. It was her turn.

"Wh-what if I get stuck?" she whimpered.

"You won't," Ted assured her, patting her hands, "You'll go right through. Just hold onto the trolley. Simple as that."

"I underestimated the direction, once," Dory mumbled, "Crashed into the wrong platform and broke my nose. Not my finest moment. Mum fixed it right up, though."

Linden gasped loudly and Andromeda scolded her daughter.

"Hush," she hissed, "Come, now, Linden, darling. You'll miss your train."

"On the count of three," Ted announced and Linden went rigid, "One…two…three!"

Her family, strong as they were together, did most of the pushing and Linden squeezed her eyes shut, doing her best to keep up blindly. It was only when the trolley was pulled to a stop, that she stumbled, her eyes opening in the process.

She gasped at what she saw.

Steam was rising around a large scarlet train that had the words 'Hogwarts Express' painted across the top in sparkling gold letters. The pure white steam was curling into the bright sky, a whistle sounded occasionally, alerting everyone to the time. More people than Linden could ever hope to count were clustered around it, ready to board and have the train take them to a place full of wonder and magic for an entire year and more to come.

Anxiety bubbled in her veins and she inhaled a deep breath, flinching when two other kids ran past her, laughing and chasing something that fluttered away from them into the air.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Andromeda asked, her tone matching Linden's awed expression.

"I—it's pretty," Linden mumbled, eyeing all the students, "All these people fit into the train?"

It had sounded cleverer inside her head, but she was in disbelief that it was at all plausible. How many students attended Hogwarts, anyway?

"The witch who pushes the Honeydukes Express is quite nice," Dory mused, making Linden crave a some Pumpkin Pasties, "Ask her name, no one ever does," she nudged Linden playfully, "I bet you'll make a friend."

"Nice one," Linden swallowed thickly, looking desperately up at Andromeda.

"Come here, darling," Andromeda pulled Linden into her arms and hugged her tightly, "I'm going to miss you very much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Linden said into her cousin's chest, "I promise to send owls."

"That's a good girl," she looked up when Andromeda pulled away and knelt down in front of her, "Now remember, I love you and I'll be proud of you no matter what happens. If you're placed in Slytherin, then that's all right. Ambition doesn't have to be a bad thing, does it?" Linden shook her head, feeling as though she was supposed to, "Your ambition might be to finish your homework early or to talk to a boy you might fancy…maybe your ambition is to see how much pudding you can eat in twenty minutes?"

Linden laughed, a sound that always turned heads and that must have been the reaction her cousin wanted because she laughed too, wiping away tears that had built up in her eyes.

Linden craned her neck back when Andromeda straightened up and gave her a little push towards Ted.

"Say goodbye to your father and your sister."

By the time the words registered, Linden was already engulfed in Ted's strong embrace, keeping her from seeing her family's reaction and providing the perfect opportunity to pretend that she hadn't heard the slip-up. Not that she minded Dory being referred to as her sister.

"Don't forget you'll be home for the holidays," Ted reminded her. He didn't acknowledge the slip-up, "Only in a couple of months."

Linden nodded against him and squeaked when she was yanked out of Ted's arms and pulled into Dory's arms, literally being crushed. It was blinding.

"Blimey! I'm going to go completely mad without you around!" Dory moaned into her shoulder, "I'm stupid proud of you!"

"Um," Linden choked out, "Cheers, Dory…I'm proud of you too. Good luck with the rest of your training," she felt her hand twitch, "Um…help?"

Both her cousins laughed at the display and after some persistent tugging, Linden and Dory were separated, both startling when a loud whistle blew.

Andromeda sniffled and pressed her lips tightly together.

"We'll write soon," Ted promised, stroking Linden's hair, "Wave to us as you go, okay?"

"Mhm," Linden nodded, taking hold of her trolley, "I love you guys. Bye."

"Have a good term!" Dory called out to her while she waved.

Linden waved back, then turned to go, her lip between her teeth and her eyes occasionally glancing downwards.

This was it. She was approaching the train that would soon whisk her away to a magical school away from the safety of Remus and her home.

She weaved her way through cats, trunks and owls, looking for a proper carriage in which to sit. There were people hanging out windows to talk to their family and some fighting over seats.

' _Is it too late to turn back_?' she thought, anxiously looking for an empty one.

When she spotted an empty compartment, she quickly pulled her trunk, heaving it up the steps with as much strength she could muster.

"D-did you need help?"

The voice surprised Linden, causing her to drop the end of her trunk on her foot. The compartment that she was so sure was empty, apparently, was not.

There was a girl, poking her head out of the compartment, looking like she might cry. She had light skin, barely visibly by her bad acne, wavy espresso brown hair and blue eyes.

Linden nodded, "Yes, please."

With the girl's help, they managed to tuck away Linden's trunk in the corner of the compartment.

"Thank you," Linden said gratefully, going to sit down next to the window, "That was ever so polite," she peaked out the window as she said this, trying to see her family, but also stay hidden.

"You're welcome," said the girl shyly. Then, in a louder voice, chimed, "I'm Eloise. Eloise Midgen."

"I'm Linden," she glanced at her as she said this, omitting her last name. Was it really necessary?

If it was, Eloise didn't correct her and said, "It's my first year, too," she informed her shyly.

" _Oh_ , _look_ , _she's made a friend_!" a voice gasped, right outside the window.

Linden's face flushed and she got up to lean out the window, glaring. So much for staying hidden.

"Andromeda!" she hissed, "Don't…"

"We love you _so_ much!" Andromeda sounded close to tears again, "Take care of yourself and send an owl when you get there."

"I will, and I love you too!" Linden replied, then gasped, "Oh, and keep an eye on Remus for me, _please_! Pretty please!"

The train began to move and she gave a big wave, settling back in her seat when she could no longer see her family.

The train had turned a corner and she tried not to get teary-eyed, not wanting to cry in front of Eloise. If she had been alone, that was another story, but she was not.

She cleared her throat, taking a deep breath through her nose and turned to watch the houses flash by the window. She peeked over at Eloise to see her doing the same thing.

Her heart leaped in her chest when she recalled Andromeda's words. Was it possible that she already had a friend? She hadn't even been on the train that long!

She opened her mouth to try and start another conversation, when the sound of the compartment door sliding open, interrupted her.

"I found one, Hannah," the boy called over his shoulder, "There's only two people in this one."

Linden pressed herself closer to the window, trying to shrink into herself when the blonde-haired boy and another blonde girl behind him, clambered into the compartment with their trunks.

"Hiya!" the blonde-haired boy with tan white skin greeted enthusiastically, plopping down next to Eloise, "Everywhere else seemed to be full. I'm Anthony…Goldstein!" he added a second later.

"And…I'm H-Hannah Ab…Abbot," a pink-faced girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, was struggling to get her trunk in the compartment.

"Um, let me-

"Got it!" Hannah cried enthusiastically, shoving her trunk in and Linden retook her seat.

"Phew!" Hannah fell into the seat next to Linden, still flustered. She reached over and shut the compartment door.

"Um…" Eloise flushed, "I'm Eloise Midgen," her voice was mousy as if she wasn't sure introducing herself was quite appropriate.

Linden bit her lip when Anthony looked at her expectantly, his dark brown eyes kind.

"I'm Linden," she told them, again, leaving out her last name.

Hannah suddenly rounded on her, "Do I know you from somewhere? You look oddly familiar."

Linden shook her head, shifting her position. She had never seen Hannah Abbot before, but perhaps Hannah had spotted her at Diagon Alley.

"Are all your family wizards?" Hannah asked Linden, then looked at Anthony and Eloise, redirecting the question at all of them.

"I'm a half-blood," Anthony announced proudly in a thick Irish accent, "My mum's a Muggle. It came as a great shock to me grandmum when my accidental magic popped up!" he chuckled, "She had no idea. During Hanukkah, I turned her glasses into candy canes."

Hannah perked up, twirling one of her pigtails. Her face was still pink, "I'm a half-and-half too. Up until…" she paused to think, "Well, a long time ago, my family was all pureblood. There's a portrait of one of my family members actually _in_ Hogwarts!"

"Wicked!" Anthony gasped, "I bet we can find it," he turned to Eloise, "What about you?"

Eloise answered this with her head slightly tilted down, "Half-blood," she shrugged, "Nothing special, really."

"Welcome to the club!" Anthony grinned.

Linden found his attitude refreshing and bit her lip again to hide a smile. She could never bite her lip at home and was usually scolded for it by Andromeda.

"I was quite excited to get my supplies," Anthony interjected, "My favorite was getting my wand. I think I'm going to be ace at using it."

Hannah's eyes widened and she leaned forward, "Is it really _that_ easy?"

Linden didn't think so, but kept the thought to herself. Sure, she had learned _some_ magic, but if it was that easy, then what was the point of going to school?

She missed Anthony's answer, but Hannah appeared to sigh in relief, leaning back in her seat.

"I sure hope so," she mused, "I get so nervous. I bet I'm the worst in the class."

If at all possible, her face turned even pinker and Linden hastened to make her feel better.

"I bet you'll be brilliant!" she said, "Maybe we'll be in the same House and we can study together," she tried to keep the hope out of her tone, making it more casual.

Hannah smiled, "Maybe. What House do you think you'll be in? I'm hoping for Hufflepuff!"

Anthony's mouth dropped open, "Hufflepuff, _really_!?"

Hannah's pink face twisted into a scowl, " _Yes_ , _really_. It sounds nice…and cozy, too."

Linden had never even given a fleeting thought to being in Hufflepuff—though she knew Dory was rooting for the House—only Gryffindor or Slytherin. Maybe Ravenclaw, but never Hufflepuff.

"I guess it doesn't matter what House I'm in," Anthony shrugged, "As long as it's not _Slytherin_."

Linden bristled, frowning deeply when Hannah and Eloise both paled and nodded, muttering their agreements.

She turned her head towards the window to hide this expression. The train had carried them out of London and they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep.

Feeling defensive, she spoke up, "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin."

"What was that, Linden?" Eloise asked, "Did you say something?"

Linden shrugged, but repeated herself, "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin, it's a good House. Ambition doesn't have to be a bad thing."

She didn't look at anyone, but could hear the frown in Anthony's voice.

"What did you say your last name was?" he asked.

"I didn't," Linden looked over at him, still upset.

"Well, maybe she's Muggle-born?" Hannah suggested, looking at her, "Aren't you?"

"No," Linden shook her head, "Either half-blood or pure blood."

"Then you should know," Anthony said matter-of-factly, "That's the House You-Know-Who was in. They're all bad."

"It's the House my cousin was in," Linden had never felt so bold before, "And she's the sweetest, neatest, most loveliest person you'll ever meet! Married a Muggle-born, you know…and their daughter ended up in Hufflepuff. So there!" she wanted to stick her tongue out and almost did, but held it in her mouth and settled for crossing her arms over her chest, scowling.

Her three compartment mates were silent, looking at each other, then back to Linden.

"Your cousin was in Slytherin and married a Muggle-born," Eloise repeated, "Speak up, what's their name? Maybe we've heard of them."

"Tonks!" Linden said proudly.

" _Andromeda_ Tonks!?" Hannah exclaimed, then she gasped, "Merlin, it's you, isn't it? I've heard of your family…I heard rumors…a girl on the train has connections to the Ministry—your Sirius Black's daughter."

"I am," Linden said, "My uncle says I look just like him." Well, so much for keeping her identity a secret.

It was tense, clearly. Hannah had scooted away from her and Anthony had mimicked her, folding his arms across his chest.

' _Now I hope I'm in Slytherin_ ,' she thought, if only to be stubborn.

"Have you…met him before?" Eloise asked timidly, "Your dad?"

"Well, obviously not," Anthony said in a poorly concealed whisper, "He's been locked up in Azkaban for years."

Linden tried not to flinch. After all, it's not like she wasn't aware of that.

No one said anything more on the subject. No one said anything at all.

She settled for staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts. Is this how everyone viewed Slytherin? The 'Bad House'? Just because You-Know-Who had been in Slytherin, that automatically gave it a bad reputation? Anyone in any House could go bad.

Though, she supposed she couldn't really talk. She had her own bad thoughts about Slytherin and Gryffindor. Maybe she _would_ do well in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. At least then, she wouldn't have to worry. She'd be right in the middle.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

They all got up from their seats and Linden waited both patiently and eagerly. When it was her turn, she purchased two Pumpkin Pasties, a Cauldron Cake and a Licorice Wand.

With her sweets in her arms, she reclaimed her seat and deposited the items in her lap. She look a large bite of the pasty, relishing in its flavor. She should have gotten three instead of the cauldron cake.

Something fell onto her lap. A Chocolate Frog. At first, she thought it was only the wrapper, but when she picked it up and felt the lump of chocolate inside, she looked to her right and saw Hannah, her head down as she gave Linden a long side-glance.

"Thank you," Linden whispered. She didn't fancy chocolate much, but opened the wrapper and stuck the whole thing in her mouth.

Hannah still looked wary of her and didn't lean closer when she asked, "What card did you get?"

"Cliodna," Linden said, flipping it over to read the back.

 _Irish druidess Cliodna, was a remarkable witch who discovered the magical properties of moondew_ , the card read.

"Here," she passed it to Hannah, "Do you collect them?"

Hannah's nose scrunched up, "No, not really."

"I do," Anthony piped and Linden held it out to him. His hand, she noticed, was shaking when he accepted it, "Thank you."

"I've heard the feast is completely brilliant," Linden mumbled, "My sister—my cousin, really—says she looked forward to it every year."

"My brother said the same thing," Anthony said eagerly, "What's your sister do now that she's graduated?"

"She's training to be an Auror," Linden finished off her first pasty, "She fancies it and seems happy. What about your brother?"

Anthony's cheeks pinked, "Employee of the Owl Post Office. He…likes owls."

Hannah sniggered, but Linden kept her face passive. Not everyone could or wanted to be an Auror or a Curse-Breaker.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and just as Hannah reached forward to open it, the person behind the door slid it open themselves.

It was a short, chubby, round-faced boy with blonde hair. He was somewhat buck-toothed and had tear stains on his pale cheeks that he wiped on the sleeve of his jumper.

"Sorry," he said with a loud sniffle, "I-I don't mean to be a-a bother, b-but have you seen a toad at all?"

Linden looked around the compartment as if it would magically appear. She was sure, if there had been a toad, they would have heard or seen it already.

"No, sorry," Hannah answered for all of them.

"I've lost him!" the boy wailed, "And I keep asking around! He keeps getting away from me!"

Linden felt bad for him, "Would you like help looking?"

The boy shook his head, "N-no thanks…someone's already helping and there's people running up and down the corridors…not looking for Trevor, though…" he trailed off, looking even more distraught.

"Your pet has to be somewhere," Anthony told him, "Keep looking and I bet you'll find him."

The boy bobbed his head up and down and slid the door closed, heading to the next compartment.

"Can't imagine why he's so distraught," Hannah announced to all of them, "Toads are the worst pets."

"I wish I had a pet," Eloise commented, "My parents said I could get one if I get good marks."

"Mine too!" Anthony said, "I think it's because they gave my brother a pet, first year and he didn't take very good care of it. He got a cat, but fancied owls."

"I'd fancy a cat," Linden said honestly. She had never talked to her cousins about getting a pet.

"Really?" Hannah asked, "I'd much rather have an owl."

"Oh!" Eloise gasped, her hand self consciously touching the acne on her cheek, "Guess who I saw with an owl? Harry. Potter."

"What!?"

"What?"

The cries from Anthony and Hannah were simultaneous and by the lowering of her head, Eloise didn't take too kindly to this attention.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Anthony demanded, "Did you see his scar?"

Eloise shook her head and Anthony's face fell.

"Then how'd you know it was him?" he asked.

"Everyone up and down the train was going on about it earlier," Eloise said, "He's sitting alone with a boy who has red hair."

"Wicked!" Hannah gasped, "He'll be the most popular boy in school, I bet. Everyone knows him and his parents names."

' _Wow_ , _Harry Potter_ ,' Linden thought. She had never seen him before, but knew of him as much as any other wizard kid, ' _And his father's my godfather_ , _I think and his mother's my godmother_. _Does that make us god siblings_? _Half_ _god_ _siblings_ , _I think? I don't know._ _Oh_ , _I'll have to tell Moony_.'

"He's already been written about in the books," Eloise started, "In one of th-

A voice echoed through the train, causing them all to look up at the ceiling: " _We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time_. _Please leave your luggage on the train_ , _it will be taken to the school separately_."

"Already?" Anthony mused, "I guess the train does feel like it's slowing down."

Linden looked out the window and agreed with Anthony's query. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky.

Her anxiety returned full force and her breath hitched. How had they gotten so close to Hogwarts so soon? She had kind of hoped the train ride would go on forever. The term hadn't even started yet and while things seemed to be okay, she had already gotten off on the wrong foot with some of the students.

What if everything else went to complete shambles as she stepped off the train?

"…going to change?"

A hand shaking her shoulder brought Linden back to the present and she looked over, to see Eloise and Hannah smoothing down their robes. Anthony was no where in sight.

"You better change," Eloise said, and Linden hurried to do just that.

She slipped on her long black robes over her dress right when the train came to a stop. People were pushing their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform.

She was the last to leave her compartment and almost fell flat on her face while doing so. She really couldn't see a thing. No one had told her about this part.

"Firs' years!" a loud voice called out, "Firs' years over here!"

Linden gaped at the large man when he came into view. She had never seen someone so big! His hands—one of them curled around a big, swinging lantern—were the size of dustbin lids and he had a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. His dark eyes, illuminated by the lantern, were as dark as the beetles Linden often found in the garden at home.

Her heart stuttered in her chest and she slipped and stumbled, trying to keep up. She had lost both Hannah and Eloise and she had no idea where Anthony had gone off to.

She had to squint to try and see the steep, narrow path and squeaked when she tripped, grabbing onto someone to keep from falling.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"…Linden?"

"Eloise?" Linden gasped, "Thank Merlin I found you. Now, I won't get lost."

"Your eyesight really is awful," Eloise commented.

"Not really," Linden corrected, "It's too dark. Do you know who the man is?"

"No," Eloise said, "He has to work for Hogwarts, though, but isn't he too big to be a teacher?"

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the large man called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

His voice was as loud and large as his frame, echoing in the silence that caused Linden to trip when she had looked up to try and see him.

"You don't think we're walking to-

Cutting herself off, Linden joined in the loud chorus of "Oooooh!" It had probably been a dumb question, anyway.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

They didn't get to look for long, "No more'n four to a boat!" the giant man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Linden couldn't believe how pretty the castle was and she tried to keep her eyes on it as she got into a boat, joined by Eloise and two other students that Linden didn't know.

"Everyone in?" shouted the man, who had a whole boat to himself. "Right then—FORWARD!"

Linden gasped, reaching out to grasp the edges, when her boat began to move, gliding across the glittering lake. Like everyone else, she should have been staring at the grand castle that in comparison, made all the castles she saw in her Muggle books look ridiculous.

She should have been, but she wasn't. They were getting closer and closer to the castle and Linden hoped there was a spell that fixed internal organs because her heart was going to beat straight out of her chest. She wished she had Remus. He always made her feel better when she got like this.

Remus must have felt just as, if not more anxious than she felt. In the dark, at night like this. What had he been thinking? Did he think because of his werewolfry, he wouldn't get sorted into a House at all?

' _But he did_ ,' Linden reminded herself, ' _He got sorted and he was_ _ **so**_ _happy_ … _he loved Hogwarts and maybe I will too_.'

* * *

Words couldn't express how much of a relief it was, when the large man—Hagrid she soon learned—took them up a flight of stone steps and knocked on the huge, oak front door. A witch, tall, pale, black-haired and dressed in emerald-green robes opened the door and was introduced as Professor Minerva McGonagall.

She tried to catch the gaze of the woman whom she was named after, but failed to do so and was left, shoved into a small, empty chamber off the hall with the rest of the first years.

This made no sense to her. The entrance hall was ginormous. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, the floor was flagged and there had been a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

No. Instead they were crowded together in this room, standing shoulder-to-shoulder, muttering to each other nervously.

Professor McGonagall had given them a grand speech about the Houses and House points, very firmly telling them that their House would be their family. They would have classes together, sleep in the dormitories and spend free time in their House common room.

Linden shifted her weight, running a hand through the side of her hair. She wondered if she should have done something special with it, after all? Andromeda had offered to French braid it, but Linden had declined, not wanting to show off her face.

She almost felt like people were staring at her. What if _she_ was getting paranoid?

The sudden sound of screaming caused her to scream as well and she whirled around, a hand going over her heart.

About twenty ghosts had streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent. They seemed to be arguing with each other.

A fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?"

Linden blinked at the ghost who had just spoken. He was wearing a ruff and tights.

She looked behind her and no one answered. What did the ghost mean? They were supposed to be here.

Apparently, this Friar fellow was aware of that fact.

"New students!" said the Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Again no one answered.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

Linden bit her lip, raising her eyebrows. Maybe this was a sign. Dory had talked grandly about Hufflepuff, Linden had set next to a girl hoping for Hufflepuff and now she was in the presence of the Hufflepuff ghost!

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. It was Professor McGonagall, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Disgruntled, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

Linden looked at Professor McGonagall, waiting for a bigger reaction at the ghostly interference, but the woman looked very indifferent, turning on her heel.

"Now, form a line and follow me," was all she said, marching through the doors.

Linden could feel herself shaking terribly and she wondered if anyone had ever passed out before. She might be the first…

She walked behind a boy with light beige hair and considering there were people behind her, she had no choice but to follow the line into the Great Hall.

The rest of the school was already gathered over four long tables and Linden kept her head down, focused on the shoes of the person in front of her.

She came to a halt at the top of the hall when the shoes in front of her stopped and she peeked up, her cheeks coloring when she realized they were in a line facing the other students, the teachers behind them. Even the ghosts were there, dotted here and there among the students.

' _Oh_ , _Merlin_ ,' she breathed inside her head, ' _I suppose it would cause more of a scene if I ran out_ , _wouldn't it_?'

She quickly glanced up again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Linden had never seen a hat like that. It looked like something Andromeda would have scrubbed and spelled to death in her attempts to get it clean. How had she reacted when she saw it at Hogwarts?

Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into loud applause and Linden swallowed thickly. The Slytherin verse hadn't sounded too nice. If she ended up there, would they all hate her because her father was labeled a traitor and was technically responsible for who she now lived with? Or would they like her because of what her father had done and what her family name held?

She didn't think she was daring or too bright. The more she thought about it, the more Hufflepuff sounded appealing and Dory would be so incredibly happy. The Friar ghost might have funny stories about her sister and how great would it be, if she ended up as Prefect in her fifth year? Dory would be completely gobsmacked.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said loudly, causing Linden to look up. The witch was holding a long roll of parchment, "You will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she read the first name, "Abbot, Hannah!"

Linden bounced on her toes a little as Hannah stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down clumsily. She waited, but not for long.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat and Linden smiled.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost of the Fat Friar was waving merrily at her. It was so warm and welcoming and Linden desperately wanted that.

"Black, Linden!"

Linden's blood ran cold and her head snapped up. She hadn't meant it literally! She didn't want to be called so soon!

The hall went completely silent, then whispers broke out.

" _Black_ , _is that what she said_!?"

" _ **Black**_ , _Black_!?"

" _ **Sirius**_ _Black_!?"

" _It has to be_!"

" _They let Sirius_ _Black's_ _daughter into Hogwarts_!?"

" _Can they do that_!?"

Linden pulled at her fingers, running her thumb over her nail polish. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, wilting when the girl beside her took a step back. People were still whispering, but it was quiet enough to where she could hear her shoes clicking against the floor.

Shaking, she sat down on the stool, having to keep her head up in order to wear the hat.

"It's all right, dearie."

She barely heard the whispered words and then the hat was dropped on her head, the brim flopping over and obscuring her vision.

She had expected the hat to cry "HUFFLEPUFF" like it did for Hannah, but that's not what happened.

"Hufflepuff?" said a voice in her ear, "I see, I see. Ahh, the mind of an authentic Black. It's been _so_ long…you're just as difficult as your father."

' _My father_?' Linden thought.

"Yes, yes," the hat drawled, "Difficult. Very, very difficult. Plenty of loyalty, I see. There's talent, a hidden thirst to live up to the witch you think would make your estranged family proud of you, you crave companionship. Ahh, Remus, yes, I remember the fellow…"

Linden bit her lip, ' _Can't you just put me in Hufflepuff_?'

"Alas, that would be a great injustice," the hat declared to her and her heart sank, "I can see you're scared and while Hufflepuff is the _safest_ choice—however, it is not the _best_ choice. What is, then?"

' _Hufflepuff_ ,' Linden thought back stubbornly. She thought fiercely of Tonks, ' _She would be_ _ **so**_ _happy_.'

"But would you be happy?" the hat responded, "With a complex mind like yours, I can attest that you'd bore quite easily. Yes, I see it now, very clearly. I know exactly where you belong…"

Linden closed her eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The word was shouted to the entire hall and Linden sat there, stunned. Slowly, she took off the hat, twisting around to hand it back to Professor McGonagall who gave her the smallest of smiles.

She hopped off the stool and tripped over her feet in doing so. She was still shaking, worse than before. Gryffindor. She had been placed in Gryffindor.

There was no applause from her new peers when she headed towards the correct table.

The abrupt sound of clapping, caused her to falter in her steps and she looked up at the ceiling as that's where it sounded like it was coming from.

She turned her head and found herself looking upon the High Table where all the teachers sat. In a large gold chair, Albus Dumbledore, silver-haired and dressed in resplendent robes was clapping his hands, soon joined in by Hagrid who gave her a curt and friendly nod when she caught his gaze.

Feeling better, she turned back to head towards the table, but not before she caught another man's eye, who also sat at the High Table.

The man was thin and had a very large, hooked nose and sallow skin. His lips were curled in complete and utter disgust as he gazed upon her, making Linden unable to see his teeth. He wore flowing black robes that matched his shoulder-length, greasy black hair that framed his face in curtains. His eyes were dark and penetrating, narrowed into slits as he glared openly at her, clearly with such hatred that Linden shivered and had to look away.

She went to try and find a seat at the table, but the other children either scooted closer together or turned away from her, not bothering to hide their whispers.

"You can sit here."

Linden's eyes widened and she looked behind herself, making sure that this red-headed boy with a big nose wasn't addressing anyone else.

She knew who he was immediately. Well, kind of. He was definitely a Weasley if his flaming-red hair and abundant freckles had anything to say about it.

His twin, sitting next to him, glanced at his brother, looking a little put off and wary, but said nothing.

"Can I really?" she asked him, going to claim the seat on his left side.

"Yeah, 'course," the boy said, "I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George," he gestured to his twin who smiled at her.

"And, the most important one of all," George said, gesturing grandly, "Prefect Percy."

Linden followed his hand, but Percy either didn't hear him (which wasn't likely) or simply chose to ignore him. Percy had quite the rigid posture, looking pretentious and dignified. He had the same vivid red hair and freckles and wore horn-rimmed glasses.

"Boot, Terry!"

Linden's attention was drawn back to the Sorting when McGonagall's voice boomed out. She tried to keep her focus when the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" and the table second from the left clapped this time.

She felt a little envious when several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

She looked down at her empty gold plate, a furrow creasing her brow.

' _I'm actually in Gryffindor_ ,' she thought, ' _I'm sitting_ _ **here**_ _at the Gryffindor table_.'

She threw a quick glance at the Slytherin table. None of them looked very happy, she thought. Even their ghost looked gutted. He was very pale, pearly-white and slightly transparent. He had wide, staring, black eyes and a gaunt face. The robes he wore were covered in silver bloodstains and he carried chains and a sword while sporting curly powdered wig.

Gutted indeed.

Remus would be happy, she knew. It was the House he was in, the House her godparents were in and the House their best mate Peter was in. They had turned out all right. Well, Lily, Peter and James had tragically been killed by You-Know-Who, but they had been perfectly okay before that.

But she didn't have any of their genes. She had her father's genes, which she wasn't ashamed of, really, it only made her a tad nervous.

It was another step on his path, one she feared she would end up taking. Dory was like Ted as they both lacked in cleanliness and organization. What if she was like her father, but in paranoia and murder?

She dug her teeth into her lower lip, right when "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" was placed in "HUFFLEPUFF!" had she been spacing out that long?

' _Dory will be disappointed_ ,' Linden thought, still failing to pay attention. She had never heard of anyone going bad while in Hufflepuff.

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

Linden's eyebrows flicked up and she craned her neck to get a look. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted: "RAVENCLAW!"

She clapped her hands quietly and out of sight, under the table. People in different Houses were allowed to interact and be friends, weren't they?

" _Linden Black_!" hearing her name, she automatically turned her head, seeing two girls with their heads together, " _Me dad won't_ -

The rest of the sentence was swallowed up by the roaring sound of applause from her table. She hurried to join in, though she had no idea who she was clapping for.

She shook her head as if to clear out any unwanted thoughts. She wasn't going to think about any of this, right now. She was supposed to be having fun, clapping and cheering for her new "family". After all, these were the people she would be spending the next seven years (if she didn't convince her cousin to let her be homeschooled) with.

With that decided, she twisted so that both her head and body faced the line of students still awaiting to be sorted.


	3. The First Day

"I know who _you_ are!"

The bossy voice that distracted Linden from scrutinizing her appearance, where she was making sure there were no threads poking out of her robes or any creases. She wanted to look presentable for her real first day and had even placed a wide Alice headband in her hair. It was satin and blush colored.

She turned her attention to the girl who had approached her. The first thing Linden noticed about the girl, was her lots of kinky-curly, bushy, dark brown hair that surrounded her face. She had really pretty umber brown skin, smooth and highlighted by her warm orange-red undertones, rather large front teeth that showed off in her wide grin and dark brown eyes.

"Um," Linden blinked at the girl. She was still beaming, not seeming afraid at all, "I suppose…a lot of people do?"

Nervous, she bit her lip, something that was sure to become a really bad habit. She had done so a lot, last night. After the feast, Dumbledore had announced a few start-of-term notices. The last one he'd given, had been quite disturbing, ending with the words "very painful death."

Not quite comforting on her first night away from home, but before she could ask Fred or George about it, Dumbledore cried out that they must sing the school song. That had been rather interesting and she had sung along, mostly under her breath, hoping she was not overheard by her new peers.

After the Weasley twins concluded the song at their slow, funeral dirge, all the first years had followed Prefect Percy out of the Great Hall.

Linden had lagged back a couple feet, sticking to the very end of the line. They went up the marble staircase and the people in the portraits along the corridors gasped and gawked at Linden, whispering and pointing as she and the other first years passed. Some even fled their portraits, outwardly thanking Merlin that at least Harry Potter was here; and Sorted into Gryffindor no less.

Linden hadn't gotten a chance to look at him or talk to him and didn't know if she should. Everyone else was already goggling at him as if he were a zoo animal and she had no desire to do the same, knowing how upsetting it could be.

Still staring at her feet, Linden had climbed more staircases until they encountered Peeves the Poltergeist. Someone she would try her hardest to stay away from.

It seemed to take forever until they reached the very end of the corridor, upon which hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she had said.

Percy had said something that Linden stupidly missed and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. Going through it, Linden glimpsed the Gryffindor common room, but didn't get a good look as Percy directed her and the rest of the girls through one door, to their dormitory and the boys through another.

Her bed was magnificent. There were five of them. Four-posters that hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up and the thick scarlet blankets embroidered with gold, were so soft and warm.

No one had talked much before falling into bed, exhausted and too eager to change into their pajamas. Linden took longer than the rest, staring at the glowing stars that were stuck to the inside of her trunk. It brought tears to her eyes.

She had slept quite restlessly and was in disbelief when morning fell upon her at 7:30AM. She was still shocked at being in Gryffindor. Everyone had been properly sorted and now, it was the first day of classes.

But first, it was time to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"…I've even seen him in the newspapers we get at home, but, gosh, I doubt you want to talk about that! Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way and, of course, I know your name!"

A hand was shoved in front of her nose, startling Linden and hesitantly, she took it in her own, allowing Hermione Granger to shake it vigorously.

"I suppose I should go," Hermione turned on her heel, some of her hair getting in Linden's face, "I want to get some reading in before classes. I suggest that you do the same."

She left quickly, leaving Linden standing there. Hermione was gone before Linden had the opportunity to ask if she could tag along. Her other roommates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had left earlier, together, gossiping as they got ready over some kind of quiz in a magazine.

At least, Linden was happy, that her last and fourth roommate was Eloise and she was still getting ready, rubbing some kind of strong-smelling gel all over her face as she gazed intently into her compact mirror.

"How did you sleep?" Linden asked quietly.

"Good," Eloise didn't look at her, "I was completely knackered and almost fell asleep at the table, last night. Did you sleep well?"

Eloise looked at her and Linden nodded, "Yes. Um, would you like to go down to breakfast, together?"

Eloise closed her mirror, "Sure!"

Linden's eyes lit up, not having expected such a quick reaction and she continued to stand there, even when Eloise jumped up and went towards their door.

Eloise turned her head, "Well?" she asked expectantly, "Aren't you coming?"

Linden gasped, "Oh! Yes, of course."

She hurried after Eloise and together, they walked down the winding mahogany staircase, decorated with crimson and gold and out the door to the Common Room.

Still walking, Linden tried to have a quick moment and take it all in.

The large fire place that had grown cold, dominated one wall, the mantle adored with a portrait of a lion. The walls were decorated with scarlet tapestries that depicted different witches and wizards, but also various animals.

Gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling and there were many windows that looked out onto the grounds of the school. Linden took this as a possible great place to read and eyed the bookcases, filled with various novels.

" _That's her_!"

" _Where_?"

" _There_!"

The whispers brought Linden out of her thoughts, longing for the book and she blinked, eyeing the students who were walking past her. She had barely stepped out of the Fat Lady's portrait.

So, the students would talk about her in plain sight, but wouldn't take a step near her? How did that work?

She tried her best to ignore them and walked alongside Eloise.

"So," she started, "What class are you most excited for?"

"I think I'm excited for…"

" _Can you believe they let_ _ **her**_ _into Hogwarts_?"

" _My mom didn't tell me she'd be here_!"

" _She's right there_ , _next to the kid with all the bumps on her face_."

" _Ew_ , _that one's all white_!"

"I think I'm-

Linden had tried to speak over the whispers, but cut herself off when Eloise stopped abruptly. Linden had already walked a couple more steps forward and turned around.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Eloise's hand had gone to touch her cheek, again.

"Blimey, I'm such a tosser, sometimes," Eloise said and jabbed a thumb behind her, "I forgot something in my trunk."

Linden frowned a little, "You can't get it after breakfast?"

Eloise shook her head, "No, I should get it, now…but you go on ahead," she urged Linden with her free hand, "I'll…catch up."

Linden felt her heart drop. She wanted to ask Eloise if she was mad at her, but Linden couldn't recall ever doing something wrong. She always tried to stay out of people's way and tried not to be annoying.

She tried again, "I don't mind coming with you," she offered quietly.

"No!" Eloise actually sounded upset, "Please, just go."

"But…" Linden trailed off as Eloise had already run off. Literally.

" _No_ , _s_ _he_ _ **is**_ _Sirius Black's daughter._ _The portraits say so_. _Look at her eyes_!"

Linden turned to look at the two male students who had passed her, but as soon as she made eye contact, they both gasped and looked away, quickening their steps.

A tear slid down her face, but she ignored it, trying to put on a brave face as she took a deep breath.

' _Remus said this would happen_ ,' she reminded herself, ' _He prepared you for this_ , _but that's okay_ … _you'll find your real friends_.'

If she really thought about it, then it wasn't that bad. Nobody had called her any cruel names.

She stood there, in the corridor, looking back and forth, not knowing what to do. Should she just turn back and stay in the Common Room until 9:00AM when classes started? She could read a book or sleep a little more. But she was hungry…

"Hey, why're you crying?"

She gasped and turned her head, then tilted it back. Having to do so to get a proper look at the red-headed lad who had spoken to her.

It was the twins…one of them—the one on the left she was pretty sure had been the one to ask her the question.

However, standing between the twins was another boy. He was black with rich, dark brown skin. A bit lighter than Hermione, Linden thought, but not by much, having more cool, jewel undertones. He had black dreadlocked hair and was shorter than the twins.

When she didn't say anything, he's the one that spoke. Though, not to her.

"She's probably lost," he said to the twin on his right. He looked down at her, "Are you lost?"

' _Not really_ ,' she thought, but did not say this.

"I guess so," she mumbled to him.

"Well, come on, then," the twin on the right urged, "We'll show you to the Great Hall. Hogwarts is a bit tricky."

She followed after them, feeling a lot like a puppy dog. She thought of asking to sit with the twins again, but they had already allowed her to do that and maybe it was only a one time thing. They were third years and she was only a first year.

"Thanks," she spoke quietly and doubted she was heard.

"I'm Lee," the black-haired boy said, "Lee Jordan. Your best and all time favourite Quidditch Commentator."

Linden nodded. She rather fancied Quidditch. Her favourite team was the Holyhead Harpies. It was the only all-female, all-witch team! How wicked was that?

Dumbledore had talked about Quidditch try-outs in his start-of-term notices announcement. Maybe she could try out!

…Only, she had never flown on a broom before, but that was another thought for another time.

"You're a quiet little bird, aren't you?"

Linden shook her head, as she looked up at the twins and bit her lip.

"Um," she said, "A little bit, I guess. Ah, which…one are you?"

"I'm Fred!" he said happily, "And that one's

"—George," he cut in, "Can't really

"—tell us apart," Fred interjected.

"—can you?"

The last two words were said in unison and Linden felt all out of sorts, her brain still trying to piece the sentence together.

They were approaching the doors to the Great Hall and she smiled in thanks when Lee held the door open for her. From where she stood, she could see the Gryffindor table wasn't completely full. It was still early.

"You can sit with us again, if you'd like," the twin that said this, Linden assumed to be Fred as he had been the one to offer, last night.

"Our little brother is a first year," George said, "His name's Ron. Best mates with Harry Potter, apparently."

Her eyes widened at the name and she bit her lip nervously. She had already heard rumors that Harry Potter had grown up among muggles and wasn't aware of a lick of magic.

It was easy to spot Ron at the table by his mop of red hair. She could see a fork clutched in his big hand, a half eaten sausage impaled on the end.

"This is Linden," Fred said in a way of greeting, taking a seat.

Linden was about to take seat when Ron went extremely pale, and in contrast, his ears went bright red.

"She can't sit here!" he blurted in a cry, "Have you gone mad!?"

"What?" the boy next to him spoke up, looking thoroughly confused, "Why not?"

He had a copper complexion, smooth with russet undertones. Unruly jet-black, s-shaped curly hair sat atop his head and he had gorgeous, startlingly green eyes that were almond-shaped and surrounded by a pair of circular glasses. He was rather skinny and small, with a thin face, but full lips.

Harry Potter! Linden knew immediately that this was him. It also helped that previously, George had mentioned Ron and Harry being best mates.

"Shove off, Ron!" Fred snapped, "Stop being a git. She can sit here."

"But she's-

"Ron," this time, it was George, "Shut up."

Ron huffed and slowly, Linden took a seat. She felt so unwanted and unwelcome, but she belonged here just as much as any other student. If not, then she wouldn't have gotten her letter and she certainly wouldn't have been sorted into a House.

' _I'm allowed to sit here_ ,' she told herself, ' _I'm allowed to sit here and eat breakfast like everyone else_.'

She ignored Ron's huffing and muttering to herself and focused on serving herself breakfast. There was so much to choose from.

She settled on some eggs on toast, a bowl of Cheeri Owls with banana on top and some pumpkin juice. She loved pumpkin juice. If she was still hungry, she'd have some sausage or ham. Andromeda always talked about the importance of protein.

When she finished cutting up the last of her banana on her cereal, she mixed it all together and began to eat her breakfast.

She glanced up and over at the head table for less than half a second before she was staring intently at her bowl.

That teacher was looking at her again. Worse than before.

Hesitantly, she dropped her spoon into her bowl and looked at Fred who sat in between her and George.

"Hey, Fred?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her.

"Who's that teacher?" she didn't dare look or point and asked, "The man with the black hair in the robes?"

Color flushed to her cheeks when Fred looked and she bit her lip, noticing that Harry had tuned in to their conversation. He met her eyes and smiled a little.

She smiled back, the expression falling from her face when Fred spoke.

"Oh, that oily git?" Fred pretended to gag, "That's Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House. The rotten lot, they're the only ones that actually fancy him as the Potions teacher. Only, even _they_ know Snape _really_ wants to teach Dark Arts—that's what Quirrell teaches. Snape knows the Dark Arts as if it were his own bloody name!"

Linden nodded slowly, choosing to ignore the "rotten lot" comment.

"Dark Arts, huh?" she mused. It didn't give her much of an explanation to why he kept sending her nasty looks.

"He can't stand us Gryffindors," Fred added, "Blink wrong and he'll take points just because he can."

"Lovely," she muttered, taking a bite of her cereal, "Thanks for the warning."

"No prob-

Fred was interrupted when a hundred owls suddenly streamed into the Great Hall and Linden gasped. She had forgotten to write to her family, Remus included. She would have to finish her breakfast quickly and try to find the Owlery.

Considering she hadn't written yet, she didn't expect any letters, but she was surprised when an owl landed near Harry in between the sugar and marmalade jars.

"Wow…" she breathed, "Is that your owl?" she asked.

The owl was so pretty and stood out clearly amongst the others. She was a snowy owl, pure white with wide amber eyes and a dark black beak.

"Yeah!" Harry said proudly, feeding his owl a bit of toast, "Her name's Hedwig. Hagrid got her for my birthday. You can pet her, if you want, she doesn't bite."

Ron made a disgruntled sound, but no one responded to it.

Hesitantly, Linden reached a hand out and slowly stroked the top of Hedwig's head.

"Aren't you the prettiest owl, ever?" she cooed to Hedwig. She glanced at Harry and pulled her hand away, "Thanks."

Harry beamed at her, "You're welcome! I'm Harry P-" he stopped, averting his gaze.

Fred had already introduced her, but Linden decided to repeat her name.

"Linden," she said, "Pleasure to meet you."

" _That's Harry_ _ **Potter**_ _over there_. _Talking to Linden_ … _Linden_ _ **Black**_!"

They both turned their heads upon hearing their names and when Linden couldn't place the students talking about her and Harry, she sighed and turned back to her cereal, eating it quickly before it turned to mush.

"Don't worry about it," Fred nudged her slightly, getting her attention, "They're all tosspots, anyway."

Linden nodded, appreciating the reassurance, though couldn't respond through a mouthful of banana and cereal.

' _Tosspots_ , _indeed_ ,' she thought, a weight sat heavy on her shoulders.

Eloise, she noticed, never came back down to the Great Hall.

* * *

 _Dear Uncle Remus,_

 _Hope you're doing well and resting. I miss you very, very much and have thought of you often in my short time at Hogwarts._

 _The train ride was nice and I sat with some lovely people, only, they talked horribly about Slytherin and didn't take too kindly when I said it wasn't a bad house. Can you imagine their reaction when they found out who my dad was? Not a very good one, but we made up later when one of the girls gave me a chocolate frog._

 _And guess what? I was sorted into Gryffindor! I was rather gobsmacked and practically begged on my knees to be placed in Hufflepuff, but the hat would have none of it and here I am. Everyone else was speechless. No one clapped for me except for Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid._

 _The Weasley twins let me sit with them and that was nice. The feast was lovely and they served peppermint humbugs._

 _I've seen Professor McGonagall, but have yet to actually speak to her, though she smiles at me when no one looks and called me 'dearie' during the sorting._

 _I've met Harry Potter too and he was placed in Gryffindor as well. He let me pet his owl Hedwig at breakfast this morning; she's so sweet and very pretty. He was nice to me and I thought you'd enjoy hearing about him._

 _Despite all this…I don't know if I'll be happy here. Nobody likes me._

She bit her lip, as tears welled up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall, for fear that they would freeze to her face.

The owlrey was so cold on the top of the West Tower and none of the windows had glass in them. It had taken forever to find, but was made easier thanks to Nearly Headless Nick, who was all too happy to help with directions.

 _Everyone talks about me and today at breakfast, a boy shouted that I couldn't sit near him. Earlier, my roommate wouldn't be seen going into the Great Hall with me, either._

As feelings of shame and embarrassment began to well up, Linden scrawled faster, pressing the quil more firmly to the parchment.

 _I hate it here and would like to come home, but I know you can't make that decision. Even the portraits have run and there's this teacher, I've learned his name is Snape, and he glares at me. Bit stupid, really as I've done nothing wrong to get myself into any sort of trouble and have never met him before._

 _I guess that doesn't matter, does it? It really doesn't seem like anyone likes me as everyone has already made friends, but we suspected this, didn't we? I know I need to keep my head up and think positive. I really am trying my best._

 _Oh, and I've been thinking of looking into Quidditch as Dumbledore mentioned it during the feast. What do you think?_

 _I hope things get better and I'm sure they will. It is, after all, only the first day and classes haven't even started, yet. I think I'm most excited for Astronomy or Charms._

 _Please, write back when you can. I miss you and I hope you're safe._

 _Lots and lots of love,_

 _Linden_

She sealed the letter, tying the parchment and secured to the owl's leg.

"Take this to Remus Lupin, please," she instructed, kindly to the barn owl, "He lives in Yorkshir-

She had yet to finish giving Remus' location, when the owl had flown off. She hoped the letter reached him. She still needed to pen one to Andromeda, but would have to do that later. Her first class was going to start soon.

She turned to leave and let out a yelp, her hand going to her heart.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to the three boys looming in the doorway, "I didn't mean to take so long. I'm just leaving."

"I'm Draco," the boy in the middle piped up. He looked smug, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco was a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. His eyes were cold and gray, leaving Linden stunned. She had never seen gray eyes on anyone else. In comparison, his were much darker and not as prominent.

"We have the same eye color," she told him, "How wicked! Oh, and I'm Linden."

"Black," Draco said for her, "You know, technically, you're the only one left. Everyone else has passed away, married off into different names or has been disowned."

"Or imprisoned," said the very fat boy, with a thick neck on Draco's left side. He laughed and the other two sniggered.

Draco continued before Linden could snap at him, "You're authentic, you know. Could have had the chance to redeem yourself if you hadn't gotten yourself placed in Gryffindor," he sneered at her, like it was her fault and not the decision of the Sorting Hat.

Linden's eyes darted from side to side, eyeing the boys that looked more like bodyguards than friends. The fat boy had his gorilla-like arms folded across his chest and a flat nose, with a pudding bowl-style haircut.

The boy on the right had large feet, small dull eyes, long gorilla arms, short, bristly hair low on his forehead, and broad shoulders. She spotted a bandage on one of his knuckles.

None of this helped her decipher what was currently happening or why these boys had followed her here.

"Why would I need to redeem myself?" she asked, "And to who?"

They sniggered again, making Linden feel as though they knew a joke that she wasn't privy to. Perhaps _she_ was the joke.

"I really shouldn't even be talking to you," Draco didn't answer her question, "But I saw you sitting with the riffraff, this morning and thought I'd be kind…just this once, and warn you."

Kind? Draco didn't seem the type to just go around and be kind. Even if it was only once.

"Stop talking to the Weasleys," he told her firmly, "You should really stick to your own kind. You might actually have a chance."

Linden watched as he walked towards her, extending a hand. He was careful to avoid the owl droppings and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles that littered the floor.

She didn't take his hand, "I…still don't quite know what's happening? Do I know you?"

"You wouldn't know," Draco said pityingly, "Given who you've been raised by. Understand that some wizarding families—yours still _technically_ included—are better than others. You still have a chance, I bet, to make friends with the right sort and be where you actually belong."

Linden still didn't understand, "And where do I belong, exactly?"

She didn't want to be rude, but this kid was odd and not very friendly and horrible at answering the questions he was asked. If she had to guess, Draco and his bodyguards were in Slytherin. Not because they were all rude, but because of the air they carried.

And how did Draco know who had raised her? He was being nosy and it was none of his business! Nor was her family history or anything of the sort. Unless…

She tilted her head, looking him in the eyes. His gray eyes.

"Are we related or something?" she asked him. Again, not trying to be rude, but she hoped not.

Draco smirked at her and nodded at the owls. He finally dropped his hand, "Ask your dear, dear cousin Andromeda about my mum, Narcissa. Bellatrix too if you want a _real_ story."

The two boys at Draco's side had shifted uncomfortably, but Draco was still wearing his smug smile.

"Crabbe and Goyle, by the way," Draco shrugged carelessly, gesturing to the two, but not specifying which one was which.

"Right…" Linden drawled, "Well, I should get to class."

Classes hadn't started yet, but she would use whatever excuse she could think of to leave. It was a tight squeeze to get between Draco and either Crabbe or Goyle, but she was eager to be in more familiar territory and away from Draco Malfoy.

"See you 'round, I hope!" Draco called, mockingly, after her. She could hear his cronies sniggering, a sound she didn't quite care for.

She didn't know anything about Andromeda's side of the family, let alone that some of them would be attending Hogwarts. That's where the words 'estranged' and 'disowned' came in.

From overhearing Ted and Andromeda's talks, they had never mentioned a Narcissa or a Bellatrix. Nor a Draco Malfoy.

He could have been making it all up—playing a prank to make her look foolish. Isn't that what boys did?

She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on the encounter. She had more important things upon which to dwell, such as trying to make friends. Oh, and her first class. Then her second, third, fourth and so on.

Finding her first class proved rather difficult.

There were one hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.

It appeared that the whole castle was alive.

' _Dodgy_ ,' she thought, looking around the magnificent corridors.

She found her Charms class in classroom 99 in the South Tower and was in her seat at 9:00AM exactly when the bell chimed.

Professor Flitwick, a tiny wizard was standing on a pile of books at his desk.

"Good morning, class," he squeaked to them, "My name is Professor Flitwick and welcome to Charms. Today, I'll be talking about basic wrist movements and pronunciation and it is my hope, that by Halloween, we'll start working on our first spell."

Murmurs of excitement fluttered through the room until Professor Flitwick shushed them to take roll call.

Linden was particularly excited for this class. It had been Andromeda's favourite and Linden hoped she would be good at it. She wanted to make her cousin proud.

"Linden Black? EEK!"

There was a noise and Linden gasped loudly, flinching as Professor Flitwick toppled out of sight at reading her name with a loud, unpleasant _thud_.

She bit her lip, her eyes darting from side to side, then settling back on the empty stack of books. Professor Flitwick was so tiny…that had to be a long fall for him and she hoped that he was unharmed.

' _Oh_ , _Merlin_ , _what if I killed my professor_?' she kept her eyes forward, feeling a few people glare at the back of her head. Her heart sped up, ' _And it's only the first lesson!'_

"Well, then!" Professor Flitwick jumped back up, but no one could see him, "Let's get back to roll call, shall we?"

He clambered back atop his book pile, his hair in slight disarray, a few strands falling into his eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said sincerely. His cheeks coloured and he cleared his throat, "Bit of a shock, really. Now…"

He returned to roll call and Linden glanced down at her desk, folding her hands in her lap.

If the rest of her classes were anything like this one, she wasn't sure she'd make it through the term.

 _"You still have a chance, I bet, to make friends with the right sort and be where you actually belong."_

The right sort? As far as she was concerned, there was nothing wrong with the Weasleys and Andromeda had said nothing but kind and lovely things about them.

Besides Ron, Fred and George had been really nice to her. Why couldn't they be the right sort? And who was appointed to make 'the right sort' decision?

' _I'm the only Black left_ …' that fact had never occurred to her before and that made her feel quite lonely.

A feeling she supposed, she would have to get used to.

"Harry Potter? EEP!"

Linden's head snapped up. The stack of books were empty again and she turned, looking at Harry who's cheeks had pinked.

He caught her eye again and this time, she smiled.

Maybe she wouldn't have to get used to feeling so lonely.


	4. Potions Class

Friday, at breakfast, Linden was disappointed that neither her cousins nor Remus had written her back, yet. She was so impatient and eager, that everyday, when the owls swooped in, her heart leapt in anticipation, then dropped when nothing was received.

It had taken her forever to pen the letter to Andromeda and Ted. She had wanted to sound calm and nonchalant and had made sure not to mention the encounter with Draco Malfoy or anything the blonde lad had told her. He was rotten and deserved no place in her letter.

Throughout her first few days at Hogwarts, Draco and his mates continuously sent her odd looks or smirks and sniggered each time she happened to pass them in the corridors. It unnerved her.

But the love for her new classes, made none of it matter.

Just as she had predicted outwardly to her cousins, she loved Astronomy and didn't care that she had to stay up late Wednesday night. Staying up made her feel like a grownup. Her only complaint was that the class was held _only_ on Wednesdays.

History of Magic was a bit of a bore, taught by a doubty ghost named Professor Binns. There was Herbology taught three times a week, where they went out to the greenhouses with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout. That was interesting enough.

However, Linden had worried tremendously about Transfiguration. It was taught by Professor McGonagall, and Linden had a strong urge to make her proud. She figured the Head of House had to be quite special, otherwise Linden wouldn't have been named after her.

Though by the end of the class, after taking loads of notes, Linden had been more than gutted when she couldn't turn her match into a needle. Only Hermione had been able to do it.

Defense Against The Dark Arts, like History of Magic had been boring too; and Linden was embarrassed to admit that she fancied the way Professor Quirrell's classroom smelled strongly of garlic. She liked garlic, but all Professor Quirrell did was stutter through stories that sounded less than truthful and talk about the weather.

"Hoo," Linden startled out of her thoughts when something soft nudged her arm and she turned to see Hedwig, eyeing her expectantly.

"She wants your toast," Harry instructed, pointing to Linden's untouched plate, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh," Linden looked down at her plate, "I guess not," she handed the piece of toast to Hedwig who chomped her beak around it. Harry, she noticed, had received a scrap of parchment, but couldn't read what was written on it.

Putting more thought into it, Linden decided that she was a bit hungry and took a bite of her sugared porridge. After what had happened in the corridor, Eloise had yet to speak to Linden and she never saw Hannah or Anthony. It made her sad, but George and Fred continued to let her sit with them.

"Bet she's nervous," overhearing Ron's poor whisper, Linden glanced to the side, "We have Double Potions, today…with the _Slytherins_ ," said Ron to Harry, "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them—we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry murmured.

Linden stopped listening after that and took a big sip of her pumpkin juice. She had mentioned Professor Snape in her letter to Moony and could have definitely used his words of wisdom before this particular class.

When the time to head to the dungeons came, she had her lip between her teeth the entire time. She could hear Andromeda's voice scolding her in her head.

The potions room was creepy. It was drafty and cold, filled with worktables and cauldrons. It was sort of dark and there were preserved animal parts floating in glass jars all along the walls.

She kept her head down and chose a desk towards the back, hoping to keep out of sight. Eloise must have had the same idea, because that's who ended up being Linden's partner. It both worried and relieved Linden, but neither girl said anything to each other, keeping their gazes on the marked up tabletop.

The slamming of the door surprised the entire class and Professor Snape stalked into the room, his robes billowing behind him.

Linden's leg bounced under the table and she began to chew on her lip. Seeing him up close, she couldn't imagine being in Slytherin now and having to report to this man every time she had a problem or a question.

His skin was sallow and more pale than she had thought and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, the frown on his face making Linden wonder if he ever smiled.

Professor Snape began to take roll call and his voice matched him perfectly. It was soft and had the potential to be soothing, yet instead, it was monotone and almost dangerous.

Before Linden knew what had happened, his voice came to a halt and it seemed as though she and Professor Snape were having a staring contact. She was always bad at those…Dory always won and sometimes she cheated by clapping her hands or changing her appearance to make Linden laugh.

Only, this time, it was a staring contest Linden didn't want to win and she felt she couldn't look away. Her eyes were stuck on Snape's dark orbs.

"Linden _Black_ ," he spat her name with such disgust, Linden swore she saw his face turn a little green, "Bathing in our infamy, are we?"

Linden had no idea what infamy was, but she was sure it wasn't a good thing and a few people laughed, though quickly fell silent as Snape continued as though that hadn't just happened.

She forced herself to take a deep breath, right when the Professor stopped again. This time, he was glaring at Harry.

"Ah, yes," Snape said softly, "And Harry Potter graces us with his presence, as well. Our new— _celebrity_."

' _But that's not a bad thing_ ,' Linden sighed through Snape's continuation, ' _At least people like him_. _They'd fly through fire to be his friend_.'

After finishing roll call, Snape began to speak again, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death," he glanced at Linden and held her gaze when he said this, then looked away, "If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

That actually sounded quite fascinating and Linden would have been eager to prove that she could understand the beauty and bottle all of those things, if Snape didn't scare her half to death. She was not a dunderhead and had always liked school.

"Black!" he had snapped at her so suddenly, that Linden jumped, almost falling out her chair. Before she could respond, he had slammed his hand on the desk, making Eloise whimper, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood!?"

Linden knew this, she did and she had opened her mouth so say the correct answer, but Snape's lips curled after a mere second, ignoring Hermione's hand that had shot into the air.

"For your information, you insolent girl," Snape sneered, cutting her off, "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Something I figured _you_ would take an interest in."

Linden's gasped and she sat there, stunned as Snape stormed off in a flourish of his robes, towards Harry's desk.

"Potter!" said Snape, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Linden didn't hear Harry's answer. That was _so_ rude. An adult had never spoken to her that way and she had done nothing to deserve it.

' _I'm not gonna cry_ ,' she chastised herself, rubbing her eyes, just in case.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I know the answer!" Linden blurted, without raising her hand.

At least he wasn't only picking on her, but how could he ask Harry those questions, when he wasn't even raising his hand?

Snape slowly turned towards her, "Do you?"

She nodded, "Inside the stomach of a goat," it was an easy question and something Andromeda had stored in her drawers.

She thought her answer would have been satisfying or would at least prove that she wasn't insolent, but Snape only used this as another opportunity to pick on Harry.

"Thought you'd have someone do your work for you, eh, Potter?" Snape demanded, "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, did you?" he was still ignoring Hermione's hand, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Linden glanced over when Hermione jumped out of her chair, her hand stretching so high, it almost touched the ceiling. Still, no one payed attention to her, much too eager to hear Harry's answer or Snape's next question.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Linden laughed as did a few other people. Snape, however, was not pleased and proceeded to lecture them on the correct answers, while they all hurried to copy it down. Part of the lecture, included the question that Linden had gotten right.

"A point," Snape announced over the sound of scratching quills, "Will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter and two points will be taken for Black's lack of basic classroom manners."

"I have classroom manners!" Linden argued, "And I gave the correct answer."

She really didn't like this man. He was rude and according to Dory, there was no reason ever to tolerate rude people.

Be that as it may, her outburst caused her to lose another point and Eloise huffed beside her. The lesson hadn't even started, but Gryffindor had already lost four points!

Things didn't get better. Paired with their desk mates, they were set to mix up a potion to cure boils.

Even with the bad start, Linden was happy that they actually got to work instead of taking notes.

"I'll crush up the snake fangs and weigh the dried nettles!" Linden offered happily.

"I'll cut up the pungous onions, then," Eloise decided, "The nettles are the third ingredient."

Linden nodded absently, making use of her mortar and pestle.

' _This is fun_ ,' she thought, though she tensed whenever Snape approached her desk, ' _It's like magical baking_!'

When the snake fangs were crushed into a fine powder, she added them to the cauldron while Eloise stirred.

' _We're doing a good job_ ,' Linden was sure of it, though all Snape did was praise Malfoy, using him as a great example for the way he had stewed his horned slugs.

"Hand me the porcupine quil-

A loud hissing interrupted Eloise's request. The sound filled the dungeon, along with clouds of acid green smoke that obscured Linden's vision.

"Ow! Blimey, my shoes!" Seamus yelled.

People started screaming and Linden saw that it was Seamus and Neville who had initially caused the commotion. Neville had melted their cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes as per Seamus' outcry.

Linden squeaked and copied everyone else, by climbing onto her stool, avoiding contact with the floor.

She felt bad for Neville, who was moaning in pain. He had been drenched in his failed potion, causing angry red boils to spring up all over his arms and legs.

The sight sickened her and she winced, having to look away. In any other, situation, she would have offered to take him to the hospital wing, but she had no idea where it was, and Snape, who cleared the potion away, had all ready demanded that Seamus do it.

As soon as the two boys left the room, Snape rounded on Harry and Ron as they had been the pair working next to Neville.

"You—Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Linden's mouth fell open. Back to sitting properly on her stool, she turned to watch the interaction, just in time to see Harry being silenced by a quick kick from Ron.

She was so furious. Andromeda, Ted and Remus and had raised her to be the utmost respectful to adults and those older than her, but had also taught her to stand up for others. Remus, especially had made that a point, and she thought of her father as well as James, who Remus always said stood up for him and Peter.

"That's unfair! He was working on his own potion!" Linden exclaimed, right when Snape walked past her desk, "Even if he had stopped Neville, you would have been upset that he was giving help and accused him of cheating! Harry would never intentionally cause harm to someone to make himself look good. You're taking a point because he was doing his own work!"

"That's another three points and a detention, Black!"

She did the math in her head when Hermione made a noise of disapproval. If she had already lost two and now, three more, then that was five…and Harry had lost two points. So, that was seven points in total! Almost ten!

And now she had detention and it was going to be dreadful. She had never been in trouble, before.

Her mind was racing. Losing points was only going to push her further away from making friends and this lowered her mood, greatly. Who wanted to be friends with someone if they were going to lose their entire house five points every Potions class?

An hour later, she was climbing the steps out of the dungeon, her head lowered by the whispers that followed behind her. Some people were even accusing her of losing points on purpose, in order to help Slytherin win the House Cup. Merlin, and what would Professor McGonagall think of her now?

"Hey, Linden?"

"Oh," Linden turned her head, to see that Harry, and reluctantly Ron, had caught up to walk beside her, "Hullo, Harry."

Harry smiled at her, his green eyes lit up, looking oddly chuffed, "Thanks for standing up for me! It was really nice."

"Oh," she said again, blinking, "Right. You're welcome. I'm sorry you got picked on."

"S'all right," Harry promised. He looked at Ron, who was climbing the steps at a much slower pace, "Hey, at three, I'm going to see-

"Nothing!" Ron piped, quickly climbing the steps, "We're busy, we have stuff to do."

Right. They had Friday afternoons off.

"Busy with what?" she asked curiously. Harry had said 'I' not 'We', which made her think Ron's statement wasn't quite true.

They had made it out of the dungeon and the temperature was much warmer, and much more pleasant.

"We just have stuff to do," Ron's ears went pink as he held his ground, "So, we'll be going now."

Linden's shoulders fell. Andromeda had been hoping that she would make friends with the Weasleys, but Ron was the only one here that was her age and in her House, but it appeared that Ron couldn't stand her, even though both his older brothers had no problem being nice to her.

"Well, fine, then!" she snapped at him, sticking her tongue out, "I didn't care, anyway!"

She turned on her heel, narrowly missing hitting Harry with her bag and stormed off towards the Fat Lady's portrait. She'd probably go to the Common Room and read a book or take a nap. The armchairs had looked plush and comfy.

"Miss Black!"

The firm voice stopped Linden in her tracks and she turned, paling when she saw Professor McGonagall approaching her. She didn't look very happy.

"Yes, ma'am?" Linden said quietly. She clutched the strap of her bag tighter.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed behind her glasses, "Come with me, please."

And then she turned around, walking with quick and smooth strides, making Linden have to jog in order to keep up and she wasn't much of a runner.

It was silent, and Linden was lead to the first-floor corridor, into a small office.

There was a desk, a large fire and windows overlooking what looked like a Quidditch pitch.

"Take a seat," Professor McGonagall gestured to the one chair in front of her desk.

Nervously, Linden did as she was told, biting her lip and crossing her legs at her ankles. Was she going to get kicked out of Gryffindor house for losing so many points?

"Would you like some tea?"

"I—what?" Linden frowned at Professor McGonagall's expectant stare, "Oh, um, yes please! Thank you!"

This made Linden relax and she accepted the cup gratefully, taking a sip as soon as she had her hold on it.

"Thank you," she said again, taking another sip.

"Of course, deary," Professor McGonagall's lips twitched into a faint smile, "Now, tell me, how on Earth did you manage to lose five points in one class sitting?" she sounded exhausted.

"I don't like Snape," Linden said immediately, "He's an oily git."

Surprisingly, Professor McGonahall didn't gasp or frown or even scold Linden for the unladylike language. Instead, her eyes seemed to light up and then she looked sad.

"I see," she finally said, after a long moment.

"He's a bully," Linden continued, "He picks on me…and Harry, too!"

"Harry?" Professor McGonagall said as if she had never heard the name, "Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Linden nodded firmly, "Neville made a mistake on his and Seamus' potion and Snape yelled at Harry for not stopping him. I talked back and got detention. But I was just standing up for, Harry, honest!"

"Of course you were, deary," Professor McGonagall's smile was very sad, now, "I believe you. Nonetheless, you'll still have to serve the detention. I'm afraid I can't do anything about that."

Linden sulked, but she was glad she hadn't been yelled at, or scolded.

"Most likely, you'll have to clean cauldrons," Professor McGonagall informed her, "And it's your first detention. It should only last an hour or so."

Linden nodded, bringing her cup to her lips. That wouldn't be so bad if Snape didn't hate her so much. He was bound to make her detention experience as miserable as possible.

She hoped her cousins wouldn't be informed. They would be so disappointed that she got into trouble her first week away from home.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Professor McGonagall asked gently, "Any troubles?"

"No," Linden shook her head, "I'm all right," she hadn't seen anyone else going to their Head of House. She didn't want to come off as a baby.

"Very well," McGonagall placed her teacup down, "Just know, you're able to come to me if you have any problems or questions. You may go, now, deary. I wouldn't want to take up your entire afternoon, would I?"

Linden smiled widely and placed her cup down, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Professor McGonagall patted her hand affectionately, moving Linden's teacup.

Linden was feeling in much better spirits than earlier and left the office with a pep in her step.

"Hey."

"Hullo," she immediately recognized Fred's voice and turned, right when the Weasley twins, and Lee, stopped in front of her.

They all wore the same expression on their faces, it was comical. Their eyes were wide and sparkling with mischief and they wore huge grins.

"Is it true!?" Lee demanded.

Even with the cheery tone, Linden's heart sank and she shifted her weight. Now what had been said?

"Is what true?" she asked the trio, arching an eyebrow.

"Everyone's talking about it," Lee said, not answering the question, "No one's saying good things, but that's beside the point."

"You lost five points _and_ got detention!" George exclaimed.

"In _one_ class!" Fred reminded.

"All for telling off Snape!" George said proudly, "Of course, we might not get the cup," he mumbled dejectedly.

"But you told off Snape," Fred waved his brother off.

"And that's points in our books!" Lee piped up.

Linden's cheeks pinked, "Cheers," she glanced at George, "I'm sorry about losing the points."

"We'll get them back!" Fred hurriedly reassured her, flustered, "That oily git takes points from us all the time. It's really no problem."

Linden smiled up at Fred. He was always so nice.

"Yes, we'll get them back," she agreed.

"Walk with us dear, Linden," George had swooped his arm through Linden's, Lee on her other side, the two dragging her down the corridor.

She was rather startled by this and struggled to keep up.

"McGonagall, huh?" Lee started, jabbing a thumb behind him, "She yell at you?"

"Nevermind that," Fred said, "How did Snape react? Tell us what happened! How did you lose five points and get detention before the class was even half over?"

Quietly, Linden relayed the story, being careful when it came to Snape picking on Harry. It wasn't her business and she knew better than to talk about people behind their back.

"Wicked!" Fred's eyes were sparkling, "Don't worry, his detentions aren't as bad as you'd think. Y'just clean a few cauldrons by hand while he grades papers."

' _That doesn't sound too awful_ ,' Linden thought, looking around the corridor they had walked down.

"What were you guys doing?" she asked. She would think that the older students would rather be outside or hanging out in the common room.

"Exploring!" George remarked as though it should have been obvious.

"Oh?" Linden asked, her curiosity peaked.

"This castle," Fred deadpanned dramatically, "Is full of secrets."

"How do you know?" Linden asked.

All three boys fell silent and she was released from their grip as they all glanced at each other.

Linden stared at them, perplexed by their reaction. It was a very simple question and she thought it would be a simple answer.

"Can I explore with you, then?" she asked hopefully, "I won't tell anyone."

"Hmmm," Lee hummed, "I don't know. It wouldn't look good of us…corrupting an ickle first year."

George looked down at her, "Have you ever pulled a prank before?"

Linden's nose wrinkled, "A prank?" she parroted in clear distaste, "No!"

Both Lee and George gasped loudly.

"No!?" Fred squawked, a hand clutching his chest, "And just when I thought you were a girl after my own heart!"

"Oh well, now he's going to be even more insufferable," Lee grinned down at her, "Sorry Black, maybe next time. We'll see you around."

Linden nodded. She didn't think she'd be good at pranks, anyway. She much preferred the stories about them.

"See you around," she agreed and turned her head, just as Fred winked at her.

* * *

 _Dear Cub,_

 _I'm doing as well as I can, not to worry. I miss you too and you have been in my thoughts, constantly. Please, tell me about your first week as I am quite eager to hear about it. Was Astronomy and Charms everything you thought it would be?_

 _I'm so unbelievably proud of you and know that you will flourish immensely in Gryffindor House. We knew that there would be some trouble; but it sounds like things have settled down, yes? Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid have always been kind. Gryffindor was their House, too._

 _Ahh, the Weasley Twins. I haven't had the pleasure to make their acquaintance, but have heard that they're quite the pranksters. It sounds like you're making friends._

 _Keep thinking positively and perhaps look into Quidditch. I can't recall a first year ever making the team, but it never hurts to try, does it, Cub?_

 _I love you very much,_

 _Uncle Moony_

Curled up in her bed, Linden's eyebrows knitted together. That was it? It was barely a full page!

She was glad he had written back, but he hadn't mentioned Harry or anything about Snape. She had hoped he'd have some words of encouragement or maybe he'd want to her relay a message to Harry, but he had skipped over those subjects entirely. Those were the two things she had been most excited and impatient for him to respond too.

Had he been too tired to acknowledge everything? Did he not care? Was he getting sicker? Was he not being taken care of like she had asked?

She moved to open the letter from her cousins, but paused when she heard footsteps approaching her room. Panicky and not knowing what else to do, she shoved the letters under her pillow and flopped down on her bed, curling up in a proper position to feign sleep.

" _Honestly_ , _the front page said he was_ — _oh_!" that had been the audible gasp of Lavender, " _She startled me_!"

" _Shhh_ ," came Parvati's sharp hiss, " _She's sleeping_."

" _What is she so tired from_? _Could you believe the stunt she pulled in Potions_?" Lavender's voice turned bitter, " _I heard McGonagall really let her have it_."

" _Maybe_ ," Parvati drawled, " _But I think she did well on her potion_. _Ask Eloise_ , _she has to work with Linden_."

Linden tried not to frown. _Has to_? Maybe she hadn't meant to, but Parvati made it sound like Eloise was forced to be her partner. Which was not true at all. They were friends…at least, Linden hoped that they still were.

She stiffened when she heard the sound of rummaging through trunks. She heard some mumbling, but was so tense, couldn't make out what was being said.

" _Stop that_ , _Lavender_!" Parvati scolded, " _Obviously_ , _she's a nice person_. _She's nice to Eloise and she stood up for Harry and I don't even think they're friends_."

" _She's trying to get in Harry Potter's good graces_ , _I bet_ ," Lavender announced, " _I heard someone in Hufflepuff say that their mum was complaining_."

" _Quiet_ , _you're going to wake her_ ," Parvati said, " _Oh_ , _look_ , _there it is_. _Grab it and let's go_."

" _Fine_ ," Lavender's trunk shut, " _And we'll meet your sister in the library tomorrow_ , _right_? _I_ _ **can't**_ _believe they put your twin in a whole different_ …"

Lavender's voice faded, along with their footsteps as they exited the shared dormitory and Linden sighed with relief. She had quickly learned, that the talk and the whispers followed her all over the castle, no matter where she was and she worried they always would.

She let her eyes flutter open and she returned to her sitting position. During the evenings, after dinner, most of Gryffindor spent their time in the common room socializing and studying.

Linden thought she was rather good at studying. Though, she did poor at socializing. It was hard when you all ready had a bad reputation—when people avoided eye contact with you at all costs and flinched in fear whenever you moved.

Perhaps she had to be brave in order to socialize, but Linden still did not think of herself as brave. She was pretty sure that she could list a million things that terrified her. She didn't think she'd be able to face dragons or ogres or climb atop mountains made of fire or anything brave like that.

It was definitely a puzzle, Linden thought, falling back down to lie on her bed. She heard the crinkling of the letters, but didn't remove them from their hiding spot.

She opened her mouth in a wide yawn. It had been a long day and she was tired.

She rolled over, out of bed and went to freshen up for the night, changing into her pink nightgown. If she was tired, now, she didn't want to think how knackered she would be after she served her detention.

"Merlin, Andromeda's going to kill me," she moaned, shimmying under her covers.

She left the letters under her pillow, deciding to read the one from her cousins in the morning. It'd give her something to do and she still needed to think of a proper response to Remus' letter.

She could hear laughter bubble up from the common room and a pang of loneliness twinged her heart. Her family wouldn't be happy about this isolation, but she didn't want to go down there, now that she had been caught "sleeping".

She gasped when she heard more footsteps and quickly closed her eyes again, having to force her body to relax.

"I _know_ you're not really asleep!"

The bossy voice of Hermione caused Linden to open her eyes and she stared at the other witch, who was glaring at Linden as if she had done something wrong, her arms folded across her chest.

Linden propped herself up on her elbows, "How'd you know?"

"Well," Hermione started, tapping her foot, "I don't know anyone in their right mind who would go to sleep without drawing their curtains closed," she gestured to the hangings and Linden followed with her eyes, "Ever heard of _privacy_? Do you _really_ want everyone watching you sleep?"

"Oh," Linden blinked, "Um, I guess not."

Hermione stared at her another moment, then sniffed, making her way towards her own bed.

"Well, if you don't mind," she began to look through her trunk, "I'm going to get some studying done. I tried to do so in the common room—the fire's just so warm—but, everyone is _so_ rowdy. I can't even hear myself _think_!"

Linden watched Hermione plop down on her bed and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when Hermione huffed again and drew her curtains closed, obscuring herself from view.

Linden bit her lip, looking around. It was silent, except for the sound of Hermione's book and now, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to disturb Hermione by talking to herself or moving around. Still, perhaps Hermione was right—she seemed like someone who usually was—it wouldn't hurt anyone to get some studying done.

After some debating, she heaved herself all the way up and crawled to the edge of her bed, towards her trunk. She couldn't see past the top in her uncomfortable position and wasn't that organized. It took some rummaging around.

Still, through the noise, she could hear Hermione's irritated sigh and the moving of her bed curtains.

"Could you be—what are those?"

"What?" Linden couldn't see and pushed herself with her feet until she was hanging awkwardly over her bed, "I'm trying to find my Magical Theory book. I know it's in here somewhere…"

She gave up and sighed, pushing herself to all fours and then to her knees. She climbed off her bed, going to sit in front of her trunk. When she had some time—maybe before breakfast, tomorrow—she'd have to reorganize it.

"No, those," she couldn't see what Hermione was pointing at, "Where did you get them?"

Linden turned to see what Hermione was referring to and saw that she was pointing at her opened trunk. She followed Hermione's finger.

"They're my stars," she told Hermione, "They used to be on the ceiling, but my cousin put them on my trunk for me. They glow in the dark."

"I know," Hermione almost sounded offended and Linden moved to look at her, "I have them too, but on my ceiling at home. I got them at school for winning a spelling bee."

"Brilliant," Linden said, "You miss your old school, then?"

She immediately felt bad, when Hermione's face fell.

"No!" Hermione said, "I prefer it here, really. Well, I best get back to studying," and then her curtains drew closed, tighter this time.

Linden eyed the curtains, but when she heard the sound of Hermione turning book pages, she went back to looking through her trunk.

"Oh!" she gasped quietly, when she spotted her Magical Drafts and Potions book.

' _I should study this one_ ,' she decided, plucking the text and closing her trunk, ' _In case Pro_ — _Snape decides to ask me more questions_.'

She returned to snuggle under her covers and flipped open the book, studying the pages intently.

Snape, she decided, was never going to make a fool out of her ever again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello all my delightful readers!**

 **I'm so sorry for being gone and not updating my story! My amazing Beta Reader, Sabrina06 had _just_ sent me this chapter, when I had an accident with my computer and it stopped working. It took awhile to get it fixed and to pick it up-the entire keyboard had to be replaced, but now I have my baby back and I'm so excited to start writing again!**

 **Thank you for your patience and don't forget to review,**

 **xx FictionChic**


End file.
